


Stiles Stilinski Imagines

by stxlxnskxswolves (walking_grimes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_grimes/pseuds/stxlxnskxswolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clue's in the title folks.<br/>Also, if you want to request an imagine, then feel free! May be a bit of a wait due to school, but I will do it for you! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction!

Hey guys!

 

So, I decided to make this book because I love imagines.

 

To me, they're the best thing that a fandom can make, as it actually puts you into the relationship with your favourite character.

 

More specifically, I love imagines that focus on Stiles Stilinski, because that adorable ball of fluff who was possessed at one point (and totally hot when he was) makes me so happy, and I, like most probably everyone, ship myself with Stiles.

 

So, basically, I made this to satisfy both myself and you guys. You can request an imagine as well, if you want, just leave me a comment, or message me if you want, and I will see what I can do for you :) 

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy my imagines! <3


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night road trips with Stiles are the best. (I thought of this whilst listening to this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X745uEUXDio purely because I love vinyl records)

_My hands, wrapped around a stick shift,_

_Swervin' on the 405,_

_I can never keep my eyes off this..._

 

You were up at 11pm, driving around Beacon Hills in Stiles' car. He was smiling down at you as you careered through the streets, without a care in the world. It was your first time actually driving the car, and he wanted to let you practice as much as you felt you needed. Obviously, this was also to try and take your minds off what was happening with regards to the chimeras in the town, but you weren't willing to focus on that right now. And anyway, you had your driving test coming up, so this kinda helped you blow off steam and made you less nervous about it all.

 

_My neck, the feeling of your soft lips,_

_Illuminated in the light,_

_Bouncing off the exit signs I missed..._

 

As you drove, you couldn't help sneak a couple of glances at your boyfriend. He licked his lips once or twice, but most of the time he was also looking your way. You couldn't help but smile at this when you did catch him, and he would look away from you, a faint blush emerging onto his cheeks. Your hand falls away from the wheel, so you're driving one-handed, and comes to rest on top of his, rubbing small circles on the back of it and playing contentedly with his fingers. You heard him exhale softly, and looked up at him. He smiled down at you and tilted your head so he could press a soft kiss to your neck.

Groaning slightly, you move again so that you can kiss him, slowly but cautiously, fully aware that you were still driving his monster of a jeep, which was called Roscoe Mk. 2.

 

_Your laugh echoes down the highway,_

_Carves into my hollow chest,_

_Spreads over the emptiness, it's bliss..._

 

You hear him chuckle slightly as you pull away with a determined look on your face, making sure he doesn't distract you from driving again. The last thing you want is to be another statistic in America's road accident casualties, especially not with your boyfriend, who you would do anything for to make sure he's alive, safe and alright. The Sheriff would probably never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to the pair of you. After all, you were practically like a daughter to him. He would never be okay with that, the guilt would be too strong.

 

_It's so simple but we can't stay,_

_Overanalyze again,_

_Would it really kill you if we kissed?_

Pulling over by the side of the road, close to the preserve where people were less than likely to catch you two together, you switched off the car's ignition and clambered into th backseat. Stiles soon followed suit, but not before he grabbed the blankets you two had brought with you and chucked them into the back. It was still relatively warm in Beacon Hills, considering that summer was only just ending, but the nights could get slightly cold, especially if spending the night in a car. Opening the sunroof that Stiles had installed, you cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head. Looking up at the stars together, you realized how cheesy your boyfriend was, but kept with it, and allowed yourself to slowly fall asleep resting in his arms. "Goodnight, Y/N. I love you so much, angel."

 

_All we do is drive,_

_All we do is think about the feelings that we hide,_

_All we do is sit in silence, waiting for a sign,_

_Sick and full of pride, all we do is drive._

_And California never felt like home to me,_

_And California never felt like home,_

_And California never felt like home to me,_

_Until I had you on the open road,_

_And now we're singing..._

 


	3. Scholarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oxford.  
> The City of Dreaming Spires.  
> Or, to you, the city of love with a less than scholarly guy.

The city of Oxford was a captivating one, what with buildings like the Radcliffe Camera and the Bodleian Library. And it was one where you had chosen to begin your studies of higher education. Sure, it was nice where you came from, but Oxford was beautiful because it brought out the best in you. It brought out the side of you that wanted to just erase everything that ever happened before to you, and just… _be new._

When you eventually arrived at the college you had chosen to complete your studies at, you exited your car and looked up at it. Poetically beautiful. No wonder it was nicknamed the City of Dreaming Spires. The college was part of the University of Oxford, kind of like a subdivision. Obviously, you’d done your research on the University and its history before you even thought about attending, for example, the St Scholastica Day Riot of 1355, where as many as 93 students and townspeople were killed, and the fact that the Camera was essentially part of the Bodleian after it had reading rooms built inside.

But what you weren’t expecting on one of your journeys to the Camera was to bump into a guy in a burgundy hoodie, with two lacrosse sticks crossed together on the front, who was probably also in one of the colleges. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you,” he said, his words all jumbling into one lengthy apology until he looked up and tailed off. “God, um, can I ask, are you potentially a student at the university?” You looked down at your hoodie, also burgundy, bearing the words “OXFORD UNIVERSITY” in large bold print.

Blushing, you nod, and say, “I don’t necessarily study at the university myself, I’m at one of the colleges actually, Magdalen College to be exact, but I bought the hoodie because it’s getting colder and I wanted something warm.” He nodded at you, smiling as he did so, before shaking his head slightly and extending his hand out to you.

“Stiles Stilinski. I have a feeling we may be seeing each other a lot because I’m also at Magdalen College,” he said with a smirk, before saying, “How about we grab coffee for a little bit? I mean, I’m sure you don’t have any lectures today, and I guess it would be fun if we can learn a little more about each other.”

You nod, and then take his hand, saying, “(Y/N) (Y/L/N). That sounds like a better idea than what I had in mind Stiles. I think I may just take you up on that offer. I was just going to the Camera, but if I have someone with me then it may not be as boring as I originally thought it may be.” Taking his hand in yours, you begin to walk to a café and talk about both your lives before university. Him with his life in California, and you in (LOCATION) and all your friends and family you were leaving behind.

Soon, it was getting darker than you had both anticipated, so Stiles offered to walk you back to the college because “It’s the least I could do for such an interesting, beautiful woman”. You carried on walking and talking, and at one point your hands slid together, entwining as you walked, but neither of you could find the will to care about that because to both of you, it just felt natural.

He helped you get up to your housing and stopped. “Thank you for tonight, (Y/N). You made me feel so much better about not being a scholarly guy, because even if I’m not, there’s still girls like you out in the world who can accept me fo-”And at this point, you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. He seemed startled at first, but then slowly melted into it, moving closer to you and pressing his hand into the small of your back.

When you two broke apart, you smiled slightly at him. The look of awe on his face made you chuckle and he smiled back at you. “Would you like to stay for the night?” You ask, a small smile creeping onto your face. He nodded, and from then on, you two dated. The less scholarly male, balanced out by the calm and collected female.


	4. What Do You Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see an amazing opportunity come up to stretch your abilities and gain experience for later life, but you don't know whether or not to go for it, as it would mean being away from your boyfriend Stiles for quite some time.

It was a Friday night, and I was at my boyfriend Stiles' house as usual. Friday night movie and study marathons were steadily becoming the norm for us because we were getting less and less in the way of supernatural distractions coming for us, so had more time to focus on the important things like studying and binge watching various TV series and films ( _cough_ Star Wars  _cough_ ) on repeat. On this particular night, though, Stiles was going through my Maths with me and rewarding me with chaste kisses if I got an answer right, which was all the motivation I needed, but I kept getting distracted, my mind wandering back to the talk we had earlier that day from some people called the California Youth Service. They told us about an opportunity that allowed us to meet new people and push ourselves to try new things. 

"...and so you then divide by _x_ , and that makes _b_ the subject. You got that, (Y/N)?" Stiles said, bringing me back to the situation at hand of him with his finger pointing at one of the questions on the paper I was working on. "Hey, should I stop for tonight? You look kinda confused," he said carefully, kissing me on the cheek. I nod and he sighs, smiling down at me. "It's okay if you're not able to think about this. I mean, you looked as if you had no idea what I was saying for a little bit there," he chuckled and I shrugged.

"I've just had a lot on my mind after today Stiles," I say, and he pulls me into him, so my head's on his chest.

"Elaborate for me?"

"The CYS talk."

"What about it?"

"I kinda want to do it."

"Then go for it, gorgeous!" He says, beaming widely down at me, "If you want to do it, then go for it! You're one of the most adventurous people I have ever met, much more of a risk-taker than me, so you should definitely try it."

"But the thing is, I'd be away from you for the longest of times, and I don't think I'd be able to cope being away from you for that long," I say, sighing heavily. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Hey, if you're worried about being away from me, I'll sign up for it with you. Who knows, maybe we'll go abseiling together, and we'll be able to share a room together, if you want," he winks at me, before kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, (Y/N). If you want to do this, then I will go with you because for now, you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not," he said, laughing.

"Alright, let's open the laptop and sign up then," I say enthusiastically, and he smiles at me.

"That's the (Y/N) I know. C'mere, let's go over this site, and sign us both up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to write this one after having a talk from the people who run the NCS (National Citizens Service) in the UK today at school. The organisation mentioned in the imagine is fictional, but the NCS is not. If you live in the UK, it actually sounds amazing, as it will give you so many opportunities to push yourself, and also give back to your community, as well as working on gaining valuable skills. It also has backing from so many celebrities and YouTubers like Caspar Lee, Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe) and Emma Blackery, to name but a few, and you can make amazing memories too. Unfortunately, you have to be 15-17 (Year 11-Year 12) to take part, but it seems awesome, and I myself am hoping to take part in it. I don't know if they have anything like this in America, but as a Brit, I know for certain that they do :) (also yes, I have placed Beacon Hills in California, mainly because according to Wikipedia that's where they seem to place it all)


End file.
